


Llamas

by Kami_del_Antro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M, Sexual Assault
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_del_Antro/pseuds/Kami_del_Antro
Summary: Albus no es consciente del poder que Gellert Grindelwald tiene sobre él, hasta que un día decide demostrárselo. [Regalo para Danae García por el evento Bajo el Árbol de Navidad]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un experimento que decidí acometer porque hacía mucho tiempo no escribía parejas [problemáticas].
> 
> Participa en el evento Bajo el Árbol de Navidad, de la página de facebook Dramione Shipper. Es mi regalo de Secret Santa para Danae García, y espero que lo disfrute tanto como yo escribiéndolo.
> 
> Confieso que la sufrí porque no está para nada dentro de mi zona de confort, pero así se crece como autora -pose-

El verano agraciaba al Valle de Godric con colores nunca vistos, y la fresca brisa de media tarde traía suspiros de juventud impoluta y aventuras por vivir. Albus dejó que el viento hiciera bailar sus cabellos, como un incendio en miniatura sobre la hierba fragante, bebiéndose el verano como quien se bebe un brebaje tibio, dejando que le entibiara las extremidades con un agradable cosquilleo.

No notó la sombra que se cernía sobre él, hasta que una ligera capa cayó sobre sus ojos. Ligeramente atolondrado se levantó de golpe, quitándose la capa de un tirón y dirigiéndole una mirada llena de acritud al recién llegado. Aunque no podía mantener la cara de enojo demasiado tiempo con Gellert, menos aún cuando él le sonreía con aquella expresión luminosa y llena de confianza en sí mismo.

“¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí, Albus?” preguntó, añadiéndole picardía a su expresión. El aludido se echó los rizos hacia atrás, despejando su mirada para poder entornarla en su dirección.

“El suficiente, Gellert,” le espetó, resistiendo la tentación de devolverle la sonrisa. La tentación era muy grande.

Risueño, el joven mago se sentó a su lado, con aquella gracia natural que nunca le abandonaba del todo. Albus le siguió con la mirada, sin perderse detalle de su delgada, pero bien formada fisonomía. Era demasiado suave en sus rasgos, ligeramente femenino, pero no demasiado. Y aquella suavidad escondía un interior de acero, una determinación que apenas se adivinaba en la caída soñadora de sus párpados.

“¿Vas a estar así toda la tarde?” preguntó el recién llegado, jugueteando con la hierba entre sus dedos. “Si es así, creo que estarás mejor en casa que conmigo.”

Y esperó, porque sabía que Albus no mantendría su fachada, y Albus sabía que Gellert lo sabía. Aquello solo hacía más frustrante el volverse, mirándole de costado, intentando ser serio y ceñudo pero traicionándose en una sonrisa súbita.

“Creo que es evidente,” comentó, arrancando un puñado de briznas de pasto, “que no puedo enojarme todo lo que debería contigo.”

Gellert le dirigió una de aquellas sonrisas afables que no llegaban a sus ojos, siempre más fríos, más calculadores. Alzó una ceja.

“Si sigues llenándote la boca de mieles acabarás lleno de abejas,” replicó, desordenándole el cabello. “Acabaré creyendo que soy tan aterradoramente convincente que puedo lograr lo que quiera.”

Albus rió, con un suspiro súbito cuando Gellert deslizó el dorso de su mano por su mejilla, descendiendo hacia su cuello. El contacto despertaba sensaciones que creía perdidas, incendiándose como si fuera presa de un hechizo de calor, y luego del roce la brisa parecía en extremo inclemente. Tragó saliva cuando el muchacho trazó la línea prominente de su yugular, yendo a parar en el cordel del que pendía un símbolo hecho con crudeza, a golpes de varita, en una medalla de plata. Como si le fascinara, a pesar de haberlo hecho con sus propias manos, Gellert lo tocó con devoción, haciéndolo girar en sus delicados dedos, explorando cada hendidura, cada detalle.

“O quizá eso es lo que quieres, ¿o no, querido Albus?” murmuró, con un súbito brillo en los ojos. “Creer en lo imposible.”

El aludido se sentía pesado, como si hubiese sido sumergido en agua por demasiado tiempo, y al salir a la superficie no reconociera lo que era respirar aire. Hería al contacto, quemaba su garganta.

“¿No es eso a lo que nos dedicamos, Gellert?” respondió, tomando también el símbolo de las reliquias, rozando sus dedos con los de su acompañante. “A creer en imposibles.”

Los cabellos del muchacho relucían a su alrededor como un halo divino, angelical, contra la luz menguante del sol. Su expresión tenía algo de beatífico, como si pudiera aferrarse a él y encontrar el mañana luego de una agotadora noche de vigilia y miedo. Con Gellert, Albus se sentía completo. Menos como un adolescente perdido, más hombre.

“También a realizarlos,” murmuró con suavidad Gellert entonces, tomando las briznas de pasto que ambos habían arrancado y apretándolas en su puño. “Ese es nuestro don, y nuestro propósito.”

En cuanto abrió su mano, mariposas rojas como el fuego y pequeñas como granos de pimienta volaron a su alrededor, y Albus sonrió, complacido. Lo hacía ver tan fácil. La magia sin ataduras, sin miedo, llena de belleza y maravillas. El poder, ese poder colectivo y maravilloso, al servicio de la hermosura y de la armonía, del bien común. Por el bien común.

Y a veces ese poder le atravesaba como un rayo, y se perdía mirándole, a Gellert, a sus planes, a su éxtasis de libertad. A él no parecía importunarle, pero le sostenía la mirada, como si compitiera. En vez de hechizos, miradas, veladas entre pestañeos, y Albus sentía que algo germinaba, florecía y moría en el espacio de segundos. Eras pasaban en su interior, ciclos de vida comenzaban y terminaban, generaciones de un algo primordial que le empujaba cada vez más cerca, hasta el último extremo.

Gellert había llegado, realmente, muy tarde. Albus tendría que ir a hacer la cena, pero se dijo que su hermano podría encargarse. No habían hablado gran cosa de sus planes, ni de los últimos indicios de las reliquias. Había cosas que hacer, y solo tenían un verano para comenzar a ejecutarlas. Y aún así se contentaban con mirarse, Gellert añadiéndole algo de suficiencia a su sonrisa, mientras que la de Albus se había extinguido hacía mucho.

Finalmente, Gellert rompió el silencio con una breve risa, casi un resoplido.

“Albus, Albus...” murmuró, recostándose a su lado, apoyándose en un brazo para poder mirarle mejor, de frente, con aquella franqueza que le desarmaba. “Creo que, al final, será bueno que quedemos solo los dos.”

“¿Qué quieres decir?” replicó Albus, alzando las cejas con un leve son de burla. Gellert volvió a reír.

“Que tiene lógica, en verdad,” comenzó a explicar, reacomodándose y tomando aire como un profesor que pretende explicar algo básico, pero trascendental. “Que tú y yo seamos los Señores de la Muerte. Que al final de todas las cosas, seamos ambos, porque nos une algo más espeso que la sangre.”

Confundido, Albus frunció el ceño, aunque no dejó de sonreír.

“Eres extraordinario,” prosiguió Gellert, con una vehemencia que dejó a Albus con la boca seca. “Tu poder impoluto, tu fortaleza en la adversidad. Puedo reconocer el llamado de la gloria cuando lo siento, Albus. Y tú lo tienes. La gloria me llama a tu lado, y así ha de ser. Al final, solo seremos nosotros, y el mundo resurgirá.”

El corazón de Albus latía dolorosamente, por alguna razón. Su mente estaba poblada de una niebla dorada de ensoñación, y ni siquiera un encantamiento relajante podría haberle provocado aquella sensación balsámica que recorría su espalda, asentándose en su vientre como un calor imperecedero. Quería a sus hermanos, pero sabía que su atadura a ellos era solo consecuencia del secretismo que debían guardar para salvar la vida. Que todas las trabas a su libertad eran las mismas que ataban a la pobre Ariana. Las que le habían trastornado. Una llama incombustible arrasó con aquel plácido calor, y como si lo intuyera, Gellert ensanchó su sonrisa. Las sombras se hicieron largas, y el cielo se tiñó de dorados y granates, un estandarte de Cruzado bañado en sangre y bordado en oro.

“No podría hacerlo sin ti,” confesó casi sin querer Albus, titubeante. “No podría haberlo previsto. No tendría el valor para-...”

Gellert le acalló con un dedo en los labios, y aquel dedo se sentía cálido, algo salado entre sus labios.

“Siempre has tenido el poder, y siempre has tenido el valor,” replicó Gellert. “Solo necesitabas alguien que te lo recordara.”

Albus no había sido consciente de su cercanía hasta aquel momento. El calor del cuerpo de su amigo era una invitación a la lucha, un golpe de adrenalina. Podría comenzar todas las batallas que culminarían con su sagrada misión, y ganarlas todas, con aquel valor primordial. Gellert estaba cerca, tanto que podía contar sus pestañas castañas, que enmarcaban aquellos ojos tan profundamente azules.

“Gellert-...”

“Te lo recordaré cuando sea que lo necesites.”

Se contemplaron un momento más, susurrando en la oscuridad, con las piernas entrelazadas tímidamente y las manos demasiado cerca, pero sin tocarse. Albus aún se sentía temerario, y aquella sensación de que algo germinaba y crecía se hizo intolerable. No podía soportarlo más. Tenía que volver a casa, pero en vez de levantarse, redujo el escaso espacio que había dejado Gellert para besarle.

Solo quería comprobarlo, el sabor de sus labios, cómo se sentía. No habían planes trazados en aquel terreno, que de pronto se hacía escabroso, difícil. Gellert no le detuvo, y respondió suavemente, acariciándole el cabello y las mejillas. Con mucha más experiencia, y mucha más decisión. Como con todo.

El sol se ocultó de pronto, y el rostro de Gellert se hundió en las sombras. El beso se hizo más profundo, y Albus sintió el latigazo de una lengua cálida entre sus labios. Con un suspiro permitió la intrusión, mientras las manos de Gellert se hacían más osadas, y él solo podía aferrarse y suspirar y pensar que aquello era demasiado húmedo, y que él solo se dejaba arrastrar por el canto de los grillos y la suave respiración de su amigo.

Era una fiebre, una corriente eléctrica que le arrasaba y quemaba, pero le impedía parar. Apretó los brazos del otro cuando se le trepó encima, aplastándole contra la hierba aún húmeda, entre las briznas arrancadas que volvían a sus formas originales y caían a su alrededor. Albus jadeó y se abrazó al cuello de Gellert, y este respondió con un lamento profundo, húmedo, un preludio de mayores y más fuertes experiencias.

Albus solo podía pensar que aquello era una locura. Una locura que tenía sentido. Gellert mismo lo había dicho; tenía sentido que, al final, solo quedaran ellos. Siempre habrían de ser ellos. Ellos dos, y nadie más. Su corazón latía desbocado, como un pajarillo intentando escapar de su jaula, y de pronto Gellert hizo un movimiento sinuoso con sus caderas y todo fue demasiado claro y certero.

“Gellert, yo-...” musitó Albus, pero el aludido hizo caso omiso. Solo siguió besándole, acallando sus protestas con besos. “Hey.”

Volvió a hacer aquello, y Albus sintió aquella corriente que le despertaba de forma dolorosa. Abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrándose con la mirada de acero de Gellert, húmeda con una cualidad animal que no reconocía en él. Las estrellas, que una por una iluminaban el cielo, eran faros acusadores de su pecado. Imágenes inconexas de sus hermanos, de su padre y de su madre le hicieron apartar el rostro.

“Gellert, es suficiente,” dijo, solo para sentir la garra de acero en la que se había transformado la mano del aludido para sujetarle la mandíbula y obligarle a voltear. Albus se vio arrastrado a otro beso, demasiado incendiario, demasiado eterno.

Se quejó y le empujó, pero Gellert no cedía terreno. Con un gruñido frustrado, le sujetó las muñecas contra la hierba, y Albus sintió las briznas sueltas entre sus dedos, la humedad fría de la tierra, tan distinta a la calidez demandante de los labios de Gellert Grindelwald contra los suyos. Se debatió contra él, de pronto aterrado por razones que no comprendía, porque lo estaba disfrutando, su cuerpo reaccionaba, pero ya no quería más. Comenzó a respirar agitado, y sus movimientos se hicieron más violentos, a medida que la virulencia del agarre de Gellert le hacía temblar.

“Ya... ya,” musitó, volviendo a girar el rostro y oyendo los profundos jadeos de Gellert en su oído. Aquello era, de alguna forma, aún peor. “Ya basta.”

“Shhh,” replicó Gellert a su vez, volviendo a girarle el rostro y a moverse sobre él. Albus sentía una tensión dolorosa en la entrepierna, y una profunda humillación le invadió. Ya no quería aquello. No lo quería. Ya era suficiente. No más.

Con el instinto de la presa al borde de la muerte, Albus le dio una mordida al labio inferior de Gellert, logrando que se separara de él con un grito de dolor. Albus le empujó a un costado, retrocediendo e incapaz de levantarse, mirándole con algo de franco terror. No podía comprenderlo, no podía manejarlo. Solo pudo observar mientras Gellert se sujetaba el labio, comprobando que estaba sangrando, con el rostro envuelto en sombras.

“Gellert, yo...” comenzó, mientras el aludido se levantaba y murmuraba un hechizo para detener el sangrado.

“Creo que es suficiente por hoy,” replicó, alzándose con aquel porte majestuoso de príncipe destronado. “Mañana aquí, a la misma hora.”

“¡Gellert!” le llamó Albus, pero no hubo caso. El muchacho dio media vuelta, perdiéndose en las sombras de la noche, y dejando a Albus envuelto en una oscuridad mucho más profunda.

Ninguno volvió a mencionar el incidente en los días posteriores, ocupados en un delirio de grandeza que llegaba más allá de las profundidades del Tártaro. Aunque, de vez en cuando, Albus miraba aquella pequeña cicatriz en el labio inferior de Gellert, y se entregaba a oscuros pensamientos.


End file.
